fictional_evilnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr.
|hobby = Fighting Mario|goals = Make his dad proud Defeat Mario in loyal fight|crimes = Attemped Murder Kidnapping Law Manipulation Theft Attempted Theft Vandalism |family = Bowser (dad) Koopalings (adoptive brothers) Princess Peach (supposed mother)|allies = Bowser Kamek (tutor) Koopalings |foes = Mario Luigi Princess Peach Fawful Roy (formerly)|series = Super Mario|image1 = Bowser.png|residence_place = Bowser Castle|first_appearance = Super Mario Sunshine (2002)}} 'Bowser Jr. '''is a major antagonist of ''Super Mario series. He is, as his name implies, the son of Bowser, and serves as the heir to his throne. Bowser Jr. wants nothing more than to do his father's evil will, and Bowser's rarely seen emotional side is often brought out by his interactions with his son. His alter ego is Shadow Mario. Bowser Jr.'s defining traits are his striking resemblance to his father, hyperactive and spoiled personality, expertise in mechanics, heavy uses of the Junior Clown Car and the Magic Paintbrush, and the bib-like bandana he wears. He serves as one of secondaries antagonists of Super Mario series - where is the main antagonist of New Super Mario Bros. sub-series -, a major antagonist of both Mario & Luigi and Mario Party series, a minor antagonist in Paper Mario series and one of playables characters in Mario Kart and Mario Tennis series. History Super Mario Series Super Mario Sunshine Bowser Jr. first appears in Super Mario Sunshine, almost always appearing using the disguise of Shadow Mario, where he serves as the game's main antagonist. Before the events of the game, Bowser Jr. somehow acquires the Magic Paintbrush, a special brush that can magically create sticky paint-like goop, from Professor E. Gadd. Bowser Jr. is also in possession of a bandana emblazoned with a logo resembling Mario's nose and face that apparently lets him assume the appearance of a watery-blue Mario. Bowser Jr. uses this ability to assume the identity Shadow Mario. As Shadow Mario, Bowser Jr. paints magical graffiti all over the tropical resort Isle Delfino, in an attempt to frame Mario for the crimes. At the same time, Mario, Peach and Toadsworth are heading to the island for a much needed vacation. However, as soon as the Toad Express lands at the island's airstrip, they see everything is covered in goop. Peach looks on top of a water tower and sees Shadow Mario, though when she tries to tell Toadsworth and Mario, who are talking to each other, she looks again to see that he is gone, and dismisses the sighting as a mirage. Mario then battles a Gatekeeper, using his new partner F.L.U.D.D.. Afterwards, the Isle Delfino Police arrest Mario. After his trial, Mario is found guilty of vandalizing the entire island and is punished with cleaning up the island with F.L.U.D.D. (which was also designed by Professor E. Gadd). As Mario begins cleaning Delfino Plaza by cleaning up the Grand Pianta Statue, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser Jr. (in his Shadow Mario disguise). Mario manages to save Princess Peach rather quickly, and then chases Shadow Mario to Bianco Hills. His cleaning up continues through various regions of Isle Delfino, but after Mario gains 10 Shine Sprite Princess Peach is again kidnapped by Bowser Jr. (in his Shadow Mario disguise), this time while Mario is away from Delfino Plaza or buying a Shine Sprite at the boathouse. As soon as Mario reaches Shadow Mario's boat, he leaps inside and takes Princess Peach to Pinna Park, the island's theme park, which is occupied by Bowser's forces. The young Koopa jumps into the cockpit of the gigantic Mecha-Bowser and waits for Mario's inevitable arrival. Like clockwork, Mario arrives, and Bowser Jr. lures Mario to a shallow pool, where he unveils the mechanical monstrosity. After a long battle, Mario overcomes the powerful Mecha-Bowser. Shadow Mario then reveals his true identity. As it turns out, Bowser Jr. is told by his father that Princess Peach is his mother and that she was kidnapped by the "evil" Mario. As such, Bowser Jr. tries to frame Mario by tagging the island as the Mario look-a-like Shadow Mario. Thus, Mario would be put in prison, and the young Koopa could rescue his "mama". With his origin revealed, Bowser Jr. escapes by converting what is left of Mecha-Bowser into a hot-air balloon and flying it, with Princess Peach in tow, to Corona Mountain, where his father is relaxing. However, Bowser Jr. does not stay with his father at the volcano, continuing to harass Mario in his Shadow Mario disguise. In the seventh episode of each of the areas in the game, he runs around the area wrecking havoc. Mario must chase him and spray him down with F.L.U.D.D. until he gives up and leaves a Shine Sprite. At other points in the game, Bowser Jr. attempts to run off with Shine Sprites, F.L.U.D.D. nozzles (Rocket and Turbo), and even a Yoshi Egg, but he is stopped by Mario and F.L.U.D.D. every time. Eventually, after Mario defeats Shadow Mario in all of the main areas of the game, the path to Corona Mountain is revealed. When Mario reaches the top of Corona Mountain, the final fight between Mario and Bowser Jr. begins. However, Bowser Jr. does not fight alone this time; he has his massive father fighting alongside him. The three fighters battle in a colossal bathtub full of green sludge high above the ground. As Mario and Bowser duke it out, Bowser Jr. aids his father by firing Guided Bullet Bills at their nemesis. Eventually, the father and son are defeated and Mario escapes the volcano with Princess Peach. In the end, Bowser and Jr. are on the flipped hot tub, which is floating in the ocean miles from Isle Delfino, and in a rare display of emotion, Bowser remorsefully tells Bowser Jr. that Princess Peach is not his mother. However, Bowser Jr. admits that he knew this, and (although his father tricked him) says he wants to fight Mario again when he grows up. Bowser, seeing so much of himself in his heir, smiles. Together, the two plot their next plan to defeat Mario and capture Princess Peach after relaxing for a certain amount of time. Super Mario Galaxy Appearing as the secondary antagonist, Bowser Jr. guards three of the Grand Stars in Super Mario Galaxy. He appears first in Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, where he summons Megaleg to attack Mario. He later appears in Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada in his small personal airship to fight Mario. Even later, he is seen in Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor, where he summons a more powerful King Kaliente to attack Mario. In all of these fights, he or his minion is beaten. Bowser Jr. is not seen again until Mario reaches Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, where he is shown keeping Peach on his airship. While Mario marches up the steps to confront Bowser, Bowser Jr. fires cannonballs that destroy the steps. He then watches the final battle while keeping Peach. After Bowser is defeated, the galaxy starts to go haywire. Bowser Jr. falls out of his airship and into his father's sun. Later, however, he is shown alive and dancing back in the Mushroom Kingdom on an airship in the water with an Octoomba. As an additional note, Bowser Jr.'s theme in this game has a similar opening to the themes that play when Peach's castle is being lifted and during the final phase of the last fight against Bowser, but heavily sped up. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bowser Jr. makes an appearance as the secondary antagonist in Super Mario Galaxy 2, aiding his father, who he is not seen with at all, once again, as in the first game. His first appearance in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla is a brief one, where he appears in his robot cockpit and summons Gobblegut to the battlefield to fight Mario for the first Grand Star. He later battles Mario and Yoshi himself in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet by piloting the giant Megahammer robot to impede Mario's retrieving the third Grand Star. Later, in Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker, the Boomsday Machine is Bowser Jr.'s vehicle of choice. The machine attacks with spinning Firebars and by launching balls of electricity as Bowser Jr. guards the fifth Grand Star. Once Mario defeats Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine, it explodes and sends Bowser Jr. flying off into space. He is not seen again for the remainder of the game, and it is unknown exactly what happens to him. Mario actually fights Bowser Jr. up to four times in this game, as two of the battles are under Daredevil Comet conditions. Super Mario Maker / Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS / Super Mario Maker 2 Mario faces Bowser Jr., in the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style of Super Mario Maker. Bowser Jr. makes an appearance as a usable enemy in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS, and Super Mario Maker 2, and can be placed by shaking Bowser. Without modifications, he behaves similarly to the Koopalings in Super Mario Bros. 3, doing shell spins, shooting fireballs, and performing ground pounds that can stun Mario if he is on the ground. Bowser Jr. counts towards the three-Bowser item limit in each course, meaning that no more than three Bowser Jrs. can be placed in any course. Unlike Bowser, however, Bowser Jr. can be defeated by delivering three hits on him by jumping on his head or throwing enemies at him. When Mario attacks with the Fire Flower, five fireballs deliver a single hit to Bowser Jr.; if Bowser Jr. is giant-sized, however, then he has to take 10 fireball hits to count as a single hit. When given wings, Bowser Jr. gains the ability to throw hammers, survive falls into pits, on top of the ability to flutter. While riding on the Junior Clown Car, Bowser Jr. often throws two green Koopa Troopa shells at the player; if Bowser Jr. is giant-sized, the green Koopa Troopa shells are giant-sized as well. Bowser Jr. also appears as an unlockable Mystery Mushroom transformation by clearing the 100 Mario challenge on normal or harder or by scanning a Bowser Jr. amiibo. Bowser Jr. himself has his palette based on Bowser's original sprite in Super Mario Bros. However, he appears in his Junior Clown Car, based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. His blunder sound is replaced with his "hit" sound from the New Super Mario Bros. games. When swimming, a bubble encloses the Clown Car. In Super Mario Maker 2, he appears in all game styles except Super Mario 3D World. Bowser Jr. is now separate from Bowser, no longer being accessed through shaking his father, though he still counts towards the three-Bowser limit. In Super Mario Maker 2's story mode, it is strongly implied that Bowser Jr. is Name Withheld by Request, as his course descriptions mention attempting to "recreate evil courses" by "watching his dad." New Super Mario Bros Series New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser and Bowser Jr. are the main antagonists. While Bowser's forces occupy various regions, Bowser Jr. retrieves Peach. To do this, he summons a lightning cloud to set fire to Peach's Castle, causing Mario to go investigate and leaving Peach all by herself. As a result, the young Koopa sneaks in and captures the Princess. As such, Mario gives chase, battling Bowser Jr. throughout the game. Bowser Jr. acts a lot like Boom Boom of Super Mario Bros. 3, as he is the sole mid-boss of the game's various worlds. Like Boom Boom, Bowser Jr. can be defeated with three jumps to the head (or two if ground pounded). In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser Jr. is the boss of every tower. His attack pattern depends on how he wears his bandana. If it's hanging loose, Bowser Jr. jumps and charges at Mario, occasionally jumping high in the air and can be defeated by simple jump attacks. If he wears the bandana over his mouth, Bowser Jr. throws Koopa Shells at Mario and ducks into his shell whenever Mario comes near, preventing jump attacks from working. In this form, Mario has to hit Bowser Jr. with a Koopa Shell before he can be jumped on. Fireballs and Blue Shells are also very effective against the young Koopa, no matter what appearance he takes. During the events of the game, Bowser is the boss of the first world. However, the Koopa King falls into a pit of lava and is turned into a Dry Bones-like monster called Dry Bowser. Much later, at the end of World 8-Bowser Castle NSMB.png, Bowser Jr. revives his father by throwing him into a pot filled with some form of magic potion, restoring the Koopa King to his former self, though larger and more powerful than before Bowser Jr. and his resurrected father then fight Mario as the final boss of the game, but Mario defeats them both and Peach is saved once again. During the game's ending, Bowser Jr. is seen dragging his unconscious father across the ground. At this point, he breaks the fourth wall, growling at the player. He then resumes dragging Bowser. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bowser Jr. makes another appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as the secondary antagonist. This is the first game in which he appears along with the Koopalings, who were Bowser's original seven children. Bowser Jr. leads the Koopalings in this adventure, receiving a personal single-seater airship similar to that of his father, albeit smaller. In the beginning of the game, it is revealed that Bowser Jr., along with the Koopalings, arrives at Princess Peach's castle during her birthday celebration disguised as a birthday cake. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings emerge from the cake and kidnap the Princess by loading her onto the airship, having planned the infiltration method3. From there, the Koopalings (along with Bowser Jr.) make a flight to Bowser's Castle via the airship with Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad closely following them in an attempt to rescue Peach. Unlike how Bowser Jr. is fought ten times in New Super Mario Bros., he is only fought three times, all three times being on the airship. Magikoopa also ensured Bowser Jr.'s safety after the battles in World 4 and World 6. In the first battle with Bowser Jr., he uses his version of the Koopa Clown Car (later named the Junior Clown Car). He flies up, and the only possible way to attack him is to use the Propeller Block in order to spin up to his height and jump on his head. This is the first game where Bowser Jr. is shown to have the ability to breathe fireballs. When the fire makes contact with the ground, it sets ablaze, creating another obstacle for Mario. Bowser Jr. must be jumped on three times to be defeated. In the second battle, he uses his heavily damaged (attached with doubler plate) vehicle to battle. Luckily, Mario finds a RemoCon Clown to use in combat. The RemoCon Clown must be flown up by the player and used to knock Bowser Jr. into the Electric Fence on the walls of the room. He must be hit three times to be defeated. It is also possible to jump on his head, to defeat, like in the first battle. To do so, the player must have a Propeller Mushroom at the beginning of the level and keep it for the whole level, then use it to fly up to Bowser Jr. during the battle. In the third battle, Mario Ground Pounds the floor upon entering the room, sending a wave through the floor that knocks over Bowser Jr.'s vehicle. Bowser Jr. turns around and sees his father's Koopa Clown Car. Kicking his broken machine aside, he jumps into the larger version. Using his father's Koopa Clown Car, Bowser Jr. drops large spiked bombs on the field with its mouth cannon. A Ground Pound must be used on the wavy floor to lob the spiked bomb back up and damage the Koopa Clown Car. The third bomb is larger than the first two. Bowser Jr. can now fire more than one fireball in a row, and they create blazing obstacles on the floor. In addition, these fireballs home in on Mario. Bowser Jr. must be hit three times. Bowser Jr. can be seen in the ending, commanding Larry to help the other Koopalings help Bowser. He eventually gets hoisted up, though Bowser's Castle starts collapsing on them. New Super Mario Bros. U / New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Bowser Jr. using his personal Junior Clown Car, equipped with boxing gloves. Bowser Jr. returns in the Wii U title, New Super Mario Bros. U, once again as the secondary antagonist. While the Koopalings have their own personalized airships, Bowser Jr. pilots the flagship, and ambushes the player at the beginning of Soda Jungle, and the end of Meringue Clouds. In Soda Jungle's The Mighty Cannonship, Bowser Jr. uses his Clown Car as a submarine underwater, in which the player must guide the Targeting Teds that Bowser Jr. shoots into his submarine. With every hit, he summons three Torpedo Teds from the left and right or from the ceiling and the floor. In the end, the mechanical hand that was used to throw the Mario Bros. into Acorn Plains sweeps across the ground and Mario jumps off the airship, much to Jr's surprise, thus ending the course. In Meringue Clouds' Boarding the Airship, Bowser Jr.'s boss battle involves him in his Junior Clown Car equipped with boxing gloves, which he uses to destroy the blocks the player is standing on. Bowser Jr. periodically throws Bob-ombs, which the player can use against Bowser Jr. After the boss battle, the player lands back on the airship, and after which, Bowser Jr. tries to crush the player, but Mario runs out of the way at the last second and the arm destroys the airship instead. Bowser Jr. escapes the ship before it crashes. Bowser Jr. reappears in The Final Battle, and in the main course, he slams his Junior Clown Car onto platforms to hinder the player's progress. After Bowser is beaten the first time, Bowser Jr. convinces Magikoopa to enlarge Bowser once again. During the final boss, Bowser Jr. tosses Bob-ombs and slam into the ground to hurt the player. The player must then jump on Bowser Jr. and ride the Junior Clown Car to damage the enlarged Bowser. When Bowser Jr. is out of the Junior Clown Car, he'll shoot fireballs which forces the player out of the Car. He also occasionally spins inside his shell the whole time he is on the ground. Additionally, after being stomped on while grounded, he can be picked up while in his shell and can be thrown at Bowser to hurt him (equal to a hit from one fireball from a Fire Flower). If the player is quick enough after damaging Bowser with the Junior Clown Car, it can be commandeered before Bowser Jr. flies off-screen. In such a case, Bowser can eject Mario out of the Car during his counterattack. Bowser Jr. makes one last appearance in the ending, where he struggles to carry Bowser and the Koopalings out of the Mushroom Kingdom. =New Super Luigi U = Bowser Jr. also makes an appearance in the expansion pack New Super Luigi U. He is the boss of the same levels and is battled the same way. He resides in Soda Jungle's All Aboard! and Meringue Clouds' Bowser Jr. Showdown. Appearance Personnality Powers and Abilities Fire Breath Physical Abilities Magic Powers Intelligence Trivia Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Mario & Luigi Villains Category:Paper Mario Villains Category:Dragons Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Males Category:Childs Category:Protagonists Villains Category:Charismatic